Twilight Comes To Life
by moyercat11
Summary: Amethyst, a girl who lives in Roswell, New Mexico just wished the Twilight Saga to come alive in her world, and her wish came true would she get caught up in her own fantasy? Read to Find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

**NOTICE- THIS IS NOT YOUR AVERAGE TWILIGHT STORY.....THANK YOU, AND ENJOY =]**

!!I LUV TWILIGHT!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Wish  
**

I flipped through the story pages to my favorite part in _Twilight_. It was my favorite, favorite, favorite book and not just because Edward is so hot, or because Emmett is super funny. It's because everything in my imagination has to do with either vampires, or just in general magical creatures. And Stephanie Meyer is so creative with how to kill the vampires and Edward's family on how they united together to create a coven. I've even tried to write a book this good, and....so far it sounds like...well lets just say it sounds like a zombie wrote it. Yeah it's that bad.

-----

Two nights later, Friday night.

Tonight I was so excited! The news said there was going to be a meteor shower tonight. And my parents said I could go and see it. It's up on this big hill, down near the old coal factory. Well it was some old factory.

I grabbed my coat and blanket, and ran downstairs and out the door. the meteor shower begins at 7 and ends at 7:30. It is now 6:53. It takes 15 minutes to get to the hill, so i'll get there at.....7:03.....darn I better hurry.

I arrived at the meteor shower, and it was beautiful, its like watching a dozen suns fall from the sky. The dark blue sky. I wonder if you can wish on one. Hmm.....That would be so cool. With one look at the sky, I closed my eyes, and lifted my chin to the falling comets. And with a whisper, I said "I wish I may, I wish I might but tonight where the meteors fall, make all my dreams that I called in the past, come to life at last...." It was a phony rhyme, but I hope it'll work. With one last hope, I chanted, "Twilight come to life, Twilight come to life...." Then I walked away, then for some reason I felt dizzy, and the whole world was spinning. I can't faint, no, not now. My parents would kill me if I'm out pass my curfew. I started running, then my legs began to wobble. I didn't care. I kept running. Keep running, just keep running.

Then my house was in view and I saw my bedroom light on, and I ran toward the house. Inside, up the stairs and into my bedroom. Then I layed on my bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

-----

I woke up to a late afternoon shadow....a shadow of....a horrifying monster!! "Arrf" Wait...I rubbed my eyes and my vision cleared it was only Toby my pomeranian. He sat there with a toy stuck in his mouth.

"Toby, I dont wanna play...." I took the toy from his mouth and kept it on the bed. Then I got off and got dressed. I chose a red v-neck with long sleeves and a flower design at the bottom of it. I opened up my pants drawer and chose some black colored sweatpants. I wasn't planning on going anywhere so I just got out my stuffy room and went over to a notepad..just so my parents wouldn't worry.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm going out for a walk and wont be long. But if I am, don't worry or call the cops. I'll come home.

Luv,

Amethyst.

I put the note on the refrigerator and walked out the front door. I walked until I saw something glittering in the ground. I walked over to it, and guess what it was.....a big diamond connected to black thick string. I looked around, until I noticed who's it was...It was Bella's necklace. She got it from the Vultury(sp?) as a wedding present but gave it to Renesmee to keep and play with it at the end of Breaking Dawn....Or maybe I was exaggerating...this couldn't be her necklace could it? Maybe someone bought it....but these things cost...about 1 million, gazillion, bubillion dollars, if someone bought it....and only someone from a fiction story could-

but maybe I was being ridiculous. Maybe somebody rich around here bought for a friend but lost it. I looked around but nobody was here. I was the only one on the pavement, weird. How can something so valuable end up in my hands?..With one last glance around the walk way I slipped the rock into my pocket, and kept on striding down the walkway. Then something else caught my eye....a bracelet. I gulped. Had my wish come true? On the bracelet was a neatly carved.....I gulped again. Wolf. And a crystal heart.....BELLA'S BRACELET!!!! With that I had to scream! What the heck was going on here? Well only one way to find out....I walked more and right there was Charlie Swan....Chief Police...Exactly how I imagined him....Bella's father.....I felt like I was going to faint....And I did....I past out cold...Great, right infront of a cop..


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, and here's CHAPTER 2!!!!**

**:) :) :) :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Charlie Swan**

_Charlie's POV_

It was Sunday afternoon. I had started working with the new police officer Peter Halliston yesterday. Where is Peter? I picked up my walky talky, and phoned him. "Peter, ya there?" I let go of the button.

"I......am....in.......la-......where......you-" The reciever said. I guessed it was Peter, since the voice had a sort of husky voice that sounded like him.

"Peter?"

"Ya....-an...I star-.....t-.....ace...ther-....at-" I couldn't understand a word he said.

"Peter you're breaking up." I told him.

"I-.....-ess...." I sighed. If he keeps on breaking up, why even talk to him?

I turned around and my eyes met a girl unconscious. I walked up to her. This place is getting stranger and stranger. She was positioned on the ground like she was standing and was pushed down. Her legs were bent a little, and her eyes were closed, looking up at the sky. She had rosy cheeks, with brown hair. I never saw her at Forks, Washington before. She also looked to be 16 or 17. Two or 3 years younger then Bells is.

I stood up and realized that I wasn't in Forks. What the-. But the sky is cloudy. I took out my locator and it said I was in Roswell, New Mexico. Roswell? What the heck does that mean? It must be broken. I looked back at the girl.

I took out my water bottle, and started sprinkling water on her. Then her eyes blinked open. Then she screamed real loud looking at my face. She laid there for a little bit and then she screamed again, and I covered my ears. "You're Chief Swan"

How did she know my name? After that thought she covered her mouth.

"Oops, I said too much." She whispered something under her breath but I didn't hear it. Then she ran away.

"Hey wait!" I yelled. I wanted answers.

She stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

Geez, she reminds me of Edward's sister. "I'm confused." I said.

"Me too." She said. She walked over to me. "Last night, I did something, and here you are." What did she do?

"What did you do?" I said sternly.

"I can't say." She said. Then she walked to over to a bench and sat down. She turned her face to the pavement.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" I walked over to her.

"It's Amethyst." Amethyst? Weird.

"Amethyst?..." Can she tell me her last name too.

"Sorry, I don't talk to strangers." She giggled then got off the bench, and walked off.

Strange girl. Too bad I couldn't get the name of this town again. I swear my locater is really broken. this town has to be Forks. Not unless something transported me here. But that sounds very, very weird.

* * *

_Amethyst's POV_

I saw a blur of colors. Pink, Purple, white, blue and black. Then they turned into Edward. Edward, my angel. Jeez, I sound like Bella. Man, I wished I was Bella. I felt some drip drops on my head. Cold drip drops. Edward, don't go. In my head he was fading away. Edward!

I blinked three times, and I was staring up at a grey clouded sky. I looked to my left and saw a man in a police suit leaning over me. Then my eyes adjusted and I realized it was Charlie Swan. Memories came flashing back to me. Meteor shower, wish, necklace, bracelet, Charlie. I screamed in horror. Aww man I shouldn't have done that. Charlie Swan was standing right there. I screamed again. "You're Chief Swan." I looked at him warily, feeling like I was going to pass out again.

Noticing what I just said, I covered my mouth. Oh my god, I probably sounded so weird to him. What does he think of me now? A stalker? I'm nervous. To settle things, I blurted out, "Oops, I said too much..." I don't know what to do... "If Chief Swan and Bella's jewelry's here, where is everyone else?" I whispered.

I ran off. I had to find everyone else before they get into trouble. Then behind me I heard Charlie yell.

"Yes..?" I sighed. I was happy that my wish had come true. But I'm also scared too. What if since I said Twilight come true, maybe it would make James, Victoria, and Laurent, back to life now too. Darn it! I wasn't paying enough attention to Charlie.

He looked at me, then said, "I'm confused." He sighed. He's confused? I'm the one who wished something on a book an author wrote and came true.

I looked at him. "Me too." And that was the truth. "Last night, I did something and here _you_ are." I put the emphasis on you. But I don't think he heard it. Then he had a mad face on.

"What did you do?" He said that angrily. His face was cool and mad. At the same time. Reminds me of my dad.

I can't tell him what I did. That would just confuse him more, and scare him. "I can't say." I stood up and walked over to the bench. My feet hurt!

I heard him walk over to me when I was looking at the ground. "Can you at least tell me your name?" He asked for my name?

I looked up at him. "It's Amethyst." It's not a really cool name. I don't really like it, because I got made fun of in kindergarten right through the whole entire elementary school because of it.

He looked at me through my eyes. I could see he was waiting for more. Finally when I didn't say anything else, he spoke. "Amethyst......" And I knew it was a question for my full name. I never told people my full name, because it's so long.

So I came up with an excuse. "Sorry, I don't talk to strangers." Especially cop strangers. I laughed at that thought. I hate my laugh, I sound like a frilly pixie, like Tinkerbell's laugh.

Then with one last look at Charlie, I stuffed my hands into my jeans pockets and walked away to find the rest of the _'Twilight_' crew.


End file.
